


First Kiss

by noveltea



Series: RPG - X-Axis [2]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, RPG, powerswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-17
Updated: 2010-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noveltea/pseuds/noveltea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post X-Axis RPG. Pete drops by.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

It was late, and she'd finally managed to shuffle Nathan off to bed with minimal protests - which in itself was an amazing feat. Her son had been more tired than he wanted to admit, having spent the evening playing with Pete, and barely two pages of the first Harry Potter novel and he was curled up in bed, fast asleep, holding on to the teddy bear that Betsy had bought for him when he was a baby.

Pete, in contrast, was stretched out on the couch, flicking through the channels and finding nothing to hold his interest longer than two seconds. There was a bottle of scotch on the table, and two glasses - one half-full and one empty.

"The boy fast asleep?"

Kitty smiled in spite of herself and dragged her hand across his shoulders while she walked around the couch. "For now. He could just be trying to fool me."

"Wouldn't you know?" When she was in reach, he grabbed her waist and pulled her down unceremoniously onto the couch, while she bit back a yelp.

Half sprawled on the couch and on Pete, she punched him in the shoulder. Hard.

Pete smirked.

She swallowed a smile. "Are you going to pour me a drink or what?"

While she struggled to sit up, Pete moved to pour alcohol into the empty glass and hand it to her. "Anything for you, luv," he told her. When she reached for the glass that he held, he pulled it back. "What do you say?"

She shot him a look, the one she reserved for Nathan when he acted up. "Thank you?"

Pete shook his heard once, still wearing that insufferable smug look on his face. "You can do better than that, luv," he told her.

Scowling, despite her amusement at his little game, she leaned over and kissed him. It was a quick peck, by anyone's standards, and when she pulled back she murmured, "Thank you," again and picked the glass out of his hand. The sudden movement caused the liquid inside the glass to drip over the sides and onto her hand. She cursed under her breath and switched the glass into her other hand.

He took hold of her now-spare hand before she could move it away, and sucked the droplets from her hand. She closed her eyes; she couldn't help it. His laughter rippled through her, and he turned her hand over, kissing the inside of her hand. Then the inside of her wrist.

And when he pulled her back towards him, she didn't resist it.

The second kiss was anything but quick, and she let herself get lost in the feeling of another - something she hadn't let herself do in a long time. The stubble on his cheeks tickled her face, and she could taste the scotch on his breath. But most of all she could taste - feel - desire, and it wasn't something that frightened her anymore.

When she pulled away this time, it was to draw a shaky breath and she didn't move far away. She rested her cheek against his and just _breathed_.


End file.
